


不醉不归

by Eating23333



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating23333/pseuds/Eating23333
Summary: 肉部分（。





	不醉不归

横山手上的茶砸在了地板上。  
这回是个混着乌龙茶和龙舌兰的吻了。  
他怎么也没想到大仓会突然站起来把自己压在墙上，像是狗狗一般凑上来吻他的嘴角，好吧，也许本来他想吻的是嘴。毫无章法的，幼稚的嘴对嘴的亲吻，却让横山的心里瞬间开起了漫山遍野的花朵。大仓满身的酒气将横山包裹住了，似乎要一醉方休才作罢，而横山则显得慢条斯理地，他骨节分明的手指攀上了大仓的颌骨，像是捧着对方的脸颊一般，缓缓地舔舐着他刚才还觉得遥不可及的下唇，乌龙茶从没有像今天这般令人回味无穷。两人就那么靠着墙亲吻着，在横山的精心引导下，毛躁的亲吻逐渐变成唇齿间的缠绵，他听着大仓喉间发出舒适的呻吟，看着大仓闭上眼睛颤动的睫毛，就感觉没由来的热，甚至希望下一秒就把大仓按倒在床上。  
好吧他也的确那么做了。  
大仓觉得自己的酒肯定还没醒透，不然怎么突然就已经躺在了柔软的大床上，甚至衣服裤子都没了，只有一具炙热的身体压在自己的身上，他甚至分不清胸膛上的水迹是汗渍，是对方洗澡未干的水滴还是刚刚伴随着亲吻吮吸的快感而留下的痕迹。  
“唔嗯……！”  
胸口被刺激地充血挺立，大仓从未体验过这样的感觉，他下意识的抬腰，却将乳粒往横山嘴里送去。横山抬起头，舌头还覆在另一边刚刚立起的乳头上，他的脸颊也红透了，眼睛半眯着，就那么望向被快感侵蚀的大仓。身体和视觉的双重刺激令大仓有些招架不住，他曲起手臂遮住了半张脸，却依然能看到略略起身的横山嘴角那一丝笑意。  
大仓还没想通哪里可笑，下身便被横山用膝盖顶了顶，令人羞赧的呜咽声几乎是不受控制地从他口边溢出，横山的手指隔着单薄的布料缓缓地摩挲挺立的性器，战栗的快感令大仓伸出另一只手，下意识想要抚慰自己，却被横山的手牵住了。他覆在性器上的手指继续恶劣地揉动着越来越炙热的性器，声音也一样恶劣，“今晚不准你自己动手。”  
大仓忿忿地啃了下横山的锁骨，换来对方手中突然加重的力道，他蓦地加重了喘息，手臂也环上横山的脖颈，指头摸索着背后结实的肌肉，明明是一点也不色情的部位，手感却令大仓无比着迷，就连下身也愈发热烫了。他们的性器靠在一起磨蹭着，汁水淋漓的部位还会因为动作而时不时发出粘腻的水声，大仓做梦也不会想到他正舔舐着横山那冒出一丁点青茬的下巴，仰着头在快意的浪潮里讨要一个湿漉漉的亲吻。  
“哈……嗯……”  
横山的指节有那么长吗？大仓紧咬下嘴唇，闭上眼都是横山拿起酒杯的样子，白皙颀长的手指贴着玻璃杯，仿佛冰块摇动的声音就在自己耳侧。但耳侧还有更加炙热的吐息，与横山喉咙里的轻哼，这些声音令他更加敏感起来，也更加沉沦在横山为他带来的全新快感里。  
“好热。”  
横山靠了上来，大仓下意识地又抬起头吻住那两片泛着水光的嘴唇，他能感觉到什么正抵在下面，像是炽热的无法浇灭的情感正蔓延过他的全身，但是嘴边却有些犹豫起来：“我以为我不……”  
横山的动作竟就此缓了下来，性器轻轻磨蹭着已经泥泞不堪的穴口，却没有要挺进去的意思，他环抱着大仓，又略略起身拉出一些距离：“你想停的话，也不是不可以。”  
大仓瞪大了双眼，又恰好对上横山眯起的眼睛，暖色的床头灯将横山的睫毛投影在他泛着粉红的脸颊上方，显得极不真实。  
他的内心叹了口气。  
“我就是。”  
大仓环着横山，轻轻曲起腿，用小腿缓慢地摩擦着对方的肌肤，横山的眼眸像是重新点着了一般，盈满了笑意，甚至有那么几分小孩子气。  
充实的感觉几乎令大仓发狂，他贴着横山的胸膛，似乎两人的心跳也到了同一节奏，剧烈的动作堆砌起了舒爽的巅峰，他的呻吟都愈发沙哑，很多时候只能急促地喘息着，像久旱的旅人寻找甘霖一般与横山交换着呼吸。紧致的后穴在横山一次又一次的抽插中充血发红，体液早已濡湿了床单，被子，混杂着还未褪去的酒精气味，像浑然天成的催情剂。  
“太快了……不行……”  
大仓只能紧紧地抱着横山，感受着自己的身体被冲撞成碎片，又被缠绵的亲吻拼凑回来，直到他再次咬上横山肩头漂亮的肌肉，头脑里的快感一齐迸发，温热的液体与横山的低吼同时灌进他的身体里，前面也颤抖着射了一次又一次，粘腻的浊白溅在男人白皙的腹肌上，大仓只瞄了一眼，脸就比之前更红了。  
只是大仓没时间害羞了，因为横山的手指又捧上了他的脸颊，这回是一个汗涔涔的，甜酒味的吻。


End file.
